Guyhawk (Earth-7045)
Guyhawk is one of the founding members of Deathsaurus's Breastforce (stop laughing!). Cold and somber, Guyhawk hates those who claim to have "character" and perfect principles, and as such, he really loathes Autobots of all shapes and sizes. In particular, Greatshot really ruffles his feathers these days. Guyhawk doesn't practise what he preaches, though; despite his hatred of the pretence of perfection in others, he always tries to make himself come off as perfect. He boasts about his skills, he's always the first into battle and the last to leave, he hates it when he is defeated, and he will always pass the buck if he gets blamed for something. In jet mode, Guyhawk's speed exceeds even that of his commanding officer, Leozack. He is capable of unleashing a hellish storm of laser fire from above, rendering even the toughest of enemies to piles of smoldering ash. In robot mode he wields the outlier power to generate ice constructs; one form of which is his signature "Ice Needle," an attack which allows him to fire an onslaught of, well, ice daggers from his hands, capable of tearing through even the toughest of metals. His chest plate, Hawkbreast (I said stop!), can detach and transform into a hawk-like attack partner or the handheld "Hawk Cannon" blaster. Like his fellow Breastforcers (dooon't!), Guyhawk is also armed with an electromagnetic nunchaku. Guyhawk can combine with his Breastforce teammates to form Liokaiser, forming the right arm of the super robot. History to be added Powers & Abilities Guyhawk= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Latent Ice Construct Creation': limited to objects that can be handheld Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *Hawkbreast's hawk cannon mode *'Jet mode guns & missiles' *'Electromagnetic nunchaku' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Outliers Category:Gygax (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Avian Traits Category:Red Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Liokaiser team members (Earth-7045) Category:Breastforce members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Cryokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters